Field
The present disclosure relates to duplexers for wireless communication systems.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication configurations can use a single antenna for simultaneous transmission and reception. Where a device includes a plurality of antennas, multiple individual antennas can be used for simultaneous transmission and reception. When an antenna is tuned for transmission, the change in antenna tuning can adversely affect reception performance metrics.